


Sweet Talk

by winterkats



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Crushes, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Finished Zalex, First Crush, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Teen Crush, Teenagers, Unilateral - Freeform, Zalex, chalex - Freeform, not corresponded love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkats/pseuds/winterkats
Summary: ✉Charlie:sabes donde puedo encontrar una cafetera por aquí?Porque si estoy soñando contigo no me quiero despertar.✓✓ 6:59 a.m.✉Alex:...Charlie, eso no tiene sentidoAhora, vete al carajo y deja dormir.✓✓ 7:01 a.m.✉Charlie::(✓✓Visto a las 7:01 a.m.O donde Charlie encuentra el celular de Alex en el muelle y decide acercarse al castaño, cueste lo que cueste.▪ ▫ ▪ ▫ ▪ ▫ ▪ ▫ ▪ ▫Relación Chico/ChicoCharlie St. George x Alex Standall
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola mis ángeles! Estoy de vuelta, otro día, otra idea a realizar, esta vez vengo con algo ligeramente lejos del canon de la serie, solo en unos cuantos que expondré a continuación:
> 
> ⇢Será narrado en primera persona y se especificará así: Alex.
> 
> ⇢ Ubicado temporalmente en la Season 3.
> 
> ⇢ Charlie no va a ser tres años menor que Alex, sino que Charlie tendrá 17 y Alex 18, pero ambos cursaran undécimo grado.
> 
> ⇢ Charlie no asiste a Liberty High School, si no que en Hillcrest, esto será explicado a lo largo de la historia.
> 
> ⇢El formato será intermitente, entre chats y capítulos narrados. 
> 
> ⇢Capítulos cortos, actualizaciones rápidas.
> 
> ⇢Puede que contenga menciones de Zalex.
> 
> ⇢Tendrá spoilers de la tercera temporada y probablemente de la última.
> 
> Esas serían las aclaraciones, ahora ángeles, les dejo con la historia.

**Prólogo.**

**Charlie**

Alex

 _✓✓_ Visto a las 06:40 a.m.

alex

 _✓✓_ Visto a las 06:43 a.m.

aaaaaalex

A

L

E

X

 _✓✓_ 06:57 a.m.

**Alex**

_Mierda Charlie._

_¿Qué quieres?_

_✓✓_ 6:58 a.m.

**Charlie**

sabes donde puedo encontrar una cafetera por aquí? 

Porque si estoy soñando contigo no me quiero despertar. 

✓✓ 6:59 a.m.

**Alex**

_..._

_Charlie_

_Vete al carajo y deja dormir._

✓✓ 7:01 a.m.

**Charlie.**

:(

✓✓Visto a las 7:01 a.m.

O donde Charlie encuentra el celular de Alex en el muelle y decide acercarse al castaño, cueste lo que cueste. 

* * *

¡Hola! También tengo una imagen para complementar los chats, que esta en la portada del Fic en wattpad, la adjuntaré a continuación :)

[Portada](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13FzQv9eCHL6C59YoMAapct7OtkQsagPe/view)


	2. Alex

**Capítulo Uno: Alex.**

**Charlie. **

Entré a mi casa con presura, no al punto de correr, pero casi. Estaba ansioso, había encontrado un celular tirado en el muelle, y en lugar de dejarlo en la estación de policía, lo traje a casa. ¿Por qué? Bueno, la curiosidad me mataba. Subí trotando las escaleras con aun más rapidez, el aparato en mi mano se encontraba algo húmedo por el sudor a causa de mis nervios, quizá si fuese mala, pésima idea haberlo traído a casa, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Y ni muerto me devolvía, sobre todo estando tan cerca de saber quién olvidaría un teléfono de esta clase en un lugar abandonado como ese sector del muelle. Ya en mi habitación conecte el móvil al cargador que conectaba la pared y veía como la barra comenzaba a subir poco a poco.

¡Tan jodidamente lenta!

Respiré y comencé a pasearme enérgico por mi pieza, ansioso por la respuesta que encontraría. ¿será de alguna chica? O peor... ¡Y si era de un traficante! 

—Joder. Mierda. ¡Joder! —comencé a maldecir entre dientes, no había pensado en la opción mala de haber tomado aquel celular. Pero quizás... tal vez, me estaba armando dramas por nada, sí. Seguramente eso era.

Animado, me acerqué nuevamente al dispositivo, que marcaba un 30% de batería, con eso sería más que suficiente para encenderlo y hurguetear para devolverlo a su dueño.

Entré directamente a WhatsApp y presioné el primer contacto que vi: Zach. Al menos el chico lucia decente en su foto, quizás el dueño no era un delincuente o un asesino, como había pensado. 

**『 Hoy』**

**Alex. (Charlie)**

Hola?

 _✓✓_ 17:53 p.m.

**Zach**

_Alex?_

_Recuperaste tu teléfono?_

_✓✓_ 17:53 p.m.

**Alex (Charlie)**

No!

Soy Charlie, lo encontré en el muelle.

 _✓✓_ Visto a las 17:54 p.m.

?

 _✓✓_ Visto a las 18:03 p.m.

Vaya... Realmente pensé que me respondería algo, pero no, Zach, como lo identificaba la app, me dejo el visto como si nada. Salí de la ampliación y entré directamente a la galería, si no me iba a responder, tendría que buscar al dueño yo mismo. Pero, no estaba preparado para lo que iba a ver, aparte de las fotos random, de comida o de fotos de Monet's, el único lugar con un café pasable en aquel pueblo, por lo que lo reconocí de inmediato, dí un par de brinquitos en la cama de la emoción, se sentía casi como un detective o un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. pero, no tenía tiempo para emocionarme por lo que volví a la búsqueda, encontrando fotos de un chico, de mi misma edad al parecer, bastante guapo, platinado y de ojos claros, color que no lograba distinguir, pero antes de poder seguir hurgueteando en las cosas de ese tal Alex, me llegó un mensaje de un número desconocido.

**+1 323-405-9939**

_Devuélvelo._

_✓✓_ 18:31 p.m.

**Alex (Charlie)**

¿Quién eres?

 _✓✓_ 18:31 p.m.

**+1 323-405-9939**

_El celular es mío._

_Devuélvelo._

_✓✓_ 18:31 p.m.

**Alex. (Charlie)**

Eres Alex?

 _✓✓_ 18:32 p.m

**+1 323-405-9939**

_Si._

_✓✓_ 18:39 p.m.

**Alex (Charlie)**

Tardaste en responder, creo que no te creo "Alex"

Aunque pensé que me dejarías el visto igual que Zach.

Yo soy Charlie!

 _✓✓_ 18:39 p.m.

**+1 323-405-9939**

_Mierda._

_No me importa quien seas, Charlie._

_Quiero mi teléfono de vuelta._

_✓✓_ 18:39 p.m.

Woah. Vaya humor del tal Alex. Y quizás eso mismo hizo que mi curiosidad aumentara un más hacia él. 

Si. 

Me volvería amigo de aquel malhumorado.

**Alex (Charlie)**

¡No te preocupes Alex! Te lo devolveré, pero ahora

dormiré, he llegado cansado de mi paseo del muelle.

¡Hablamos mañana Alex!

 _✓✓_ 18:40 p.m.

**+1 323-405-9939**

_Puto._

_✓✓_ Visto a las 18:40 p.m.

**¿Registrar a +1 323-405-9939 como Alex?**

**『 Aceptar』** **  
**

**¡Contacto guardado exitosamente!**

Y con una sonora carcajada deje el aparato de lado, para acomodarme a dormir.

Si.

Definitivamente tenía que conocer a aquel chico, sentencié con una suave sonrisa, vaya que lograba sacar aspectos de mi mismo que nunca imaginé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⤛❃⤜
> 
> ¡Hola dulzuras!
> 
> He vuelto con un fic medio extraño pero al final de cuentas, Chalex. Espero les haya gustado, espero hoy mismo subir otro capítulo de esta locura, en los próximos veremos más del Charlie tierno que estamos acostumbrados!
> 
> "Porque el mundo necesita más Chalex. 
> 
> Besos!


	3. ¿Es una cita? / Nervios / Rompecabezas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Bueno, he decidido que como los capítulos son tan cortos, los haré de 3 en uno (3 capítulos de Wattpad, será uno de acá)  
> Espero lo disfruten! :D

# ¿Es una cita?

**Alex**

_¿Me lo devolverás?_

✓✓14:21 p.m.

**Charlie**

Alex! Hola, si, yo estoy muy bien y tú?

Estoy haciendo unas galletas quieres?

✓✓ 14:25 p.m.

**Alex**

_No estoy bromeando._

✓✓ 14:25 p.m.

**Charlie**

Yo tampoco!

✓✓ Visto a las 14:27

⤛✉⤜

**Charlie**

Entonces...

¿Te enojaste?

✓✓ Visto a las 17:01 p.m.

Oh Vamos! No puedes ser así

✓✓ Visto a las 17:07 p.m.

Alex

✓✓ Visto a las 17:11 p.m.

Sé que vas a Monet's, te parece si te lo entrego ahí?

✓✓ 17:12 p.m.

**Alex**

_Primero, que miedo que sepas eso._

_Segundo, mañana a las 2, pregunta en la barra por mi_

_cuando llegues._

✓✓17:11 p.m.

**Charlie**

Ohdios ohdios

No pensé que ibas a aceptar una cita!

✓✓ 17:12 p.m.

**Alex**

_Charlie, no es una jodida cita_

_Ni siquiera nos conocemos._

✓✓ 17:12 p.m.

**Charlie**

Bueno, para eso iremos a Monet's, no?

Tengo que arreglar la ropa

✓✓ 17:12 p.m.

**Alex**

_Eres raro._

✓✓ Visto a las 17:12

⤛✉⤜

En aquel momento, Alex no pudo vislumbrar la fugaz sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, pero Zach sí y una parte de él, detestó a ese desconocido.

* * *

# Nervios

**Charlie**

¡Buenos días Alex!

✓✓ Visto a las 6:19 a.m.

Hey

✓ 9:03 a.m.

Estas?

✓ 9:04 a.m.

Estoy muy nervioso por hoy, si te soy sincero, pensé

que tendría que entregarte el teléfono con mi padre o algo así

✓ 9:05 a.m. **[Mensaje Borrado]**

Ni siquiera sé porque te digo todo esto

✓ 9:05 a.m. **[Mensaje Borrado]**

Debes pensar que soy un raro

✓ 9:05 a.m. **[Mensaje Borrado]**

**Alex**

_Hey, estaba en clases._

✓✓ 9:43 a.m.

**Charlie**

Oh. Sigue en pie lo de hoy?

✓✓ 9:43 a.m.

**Alex**

_Si._

✓✓ 9:46 a.m

**Charlie**

Espero no te burles cuando nos veamos, suelo vestir algo soso

✓ 9:49 a.m. **[Mensaje Borrado]**

Entonces... nos vemos Alex.

✓ 9:49 a.m.

⤛✉⤜ 

Charlie sabía que aquella conversación había sido extraña y demasiado tensa para su gusto, pero las dudas comenzaban a invadirle. ¿Qué sucedía si no le agradaba a Alex? Él sabía que se encontrarían para entregarle el celular y nada más pero... admitía que se encontraba curioso por el chico apático, era misterioso, incluso resultaba hipnótico, pero él mismo no había actuado de la mejor forma, quizás... le podría resultar hasta desagradable a Alex...

Finalmente, sólo el tiempo respondería sus inseguridades. 

* * *

# Rompecabezas

**Charlie**

Alex

Sabes porqué metieron al rompecabezas a la cárcel?

✓✓ Visto a las 13:49 p.m.

Alex? :(

✓✓ 13:51 p.m

**Alex**

_No, ¿por qué?_

✓✓ 13:51 p.m.

**Charlie**

Porque estaba armado :D

✓✓13:51 p.m.

**Alex**

_Dios._

_No sé por qué pregunté._

_¿Ya vienes?_

✓✓13:52

**Charlie**

Bueno...

✓✓ 13:52 p.m.

**Alex**

_¿Charlie?_

_Joder dime que no me dejaste plantado._

✓✓ 13:52 p.m.

**Charlie.**

No!

Es que... llegue hace 10 minutos, pero tengo muchos

nervios como para entrar y sólo estoy caminando acá afuera

Pero no pienses que soy raro :(

✓✓ 13:55 p.m

**Alex**

_Sólo entra._

✓✓Visto a las 13:55 p.m.

⤛✉⤜

Alex sabía que los actos de aquel desconocido no tenían que causarle ninguna emoción, salvo quizás molestia, pero, tenía que admitir... que era malditamente tierno, pero eso absolutamente nadie, más que él, lo sabría. 


	4. (Des)esperanza

** Alex. **

Miré nuevamente a Zach que se encontraba un par de mesas de distancia, encontrando la sensación de confort y calidez que siempre lograba traspasar hacia mi, seguridad que nunca logré encontrar en ninguna otra persona antes. Ni siquiera cuando me encontraba en una relación con Jessica. 

Si, le había pedido a él que se encontrara con el tal Charlie, aunque fuese muy cobarde de mi parte, no quería arriesgarme a tener más testigos de lo que sucedió en el muelle con Bryce y Jessica, quizás por ello mismo, el moreno se ofreció a ayudarme en esto.

No necesitábamos más complicaciones.

Ninguno de nosotros.

Divise de reojo como se abría la puerta y de ella ingresaba un chico, joven, posiblemente de mi edad, de cabello con matices claros y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Al parecer lo que me dijo en el anterior mensaje de sus nervios era cierto y se notaba en su rostro, igualmente noté que arregló su ropa para hoy, demasiado pulcra para ser una salida común. En sus ojos se podía notar la inquietud e inseguridad, pero más allá de esas dos emociones, podía vislumbrar un brillo de emoción y un notorio entusiasmo por nuestra reunión, o "Cita" como le había llamado él por chat y ante el recuerdo, inevitablemente, una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de mí siempre estoico perfil.

Era tan cual esperaba, inspiraba de alguna extraña e incomprensible manera ternura, como un pequeño cachorro antes de recibir un gran premio. 

Cuando observé que Zach levantaba su mano para llamar la atención de Charlie, me encogí en mi lugar, ocultándome entre cómodo el asiento y las simétricas vidrieras que facilitaban mi escondite del rubio, pero, al volver mi mirada hacia ambos chicos, me arrepentí instantáneamente de no estar yo en el lugar de mi amigo, al ver como de manera fugaz, casi imperceptible, el rubio fruncía sus labios, en ¿decepción? Pero tal y como ese sentimiento apareció en él, se esfumó. Siendo reemplazada por una forzada sonrisa ladeada. Sentí que de alguna forma lo había decepcionado, herido quizás... 

—Maldición Charlie.—Murmuré en voz baja porque si, a pesar de que yo le había fallado, él había logrado cautivar mi atención, desde sus patéticas bromas, hasta su camisa ridículamente planchada y sus ajustados pantalones azules. Quizás no era mala idea salir de mi escondite y acercarme a él. Tal vez si... Pero recordé a Bryce.

No. 

Yo no podía arruinar a otra persona más en mi vida. 

Congelado en mi lugar y contrariado por mis emociones de si salir de mi escondite para plantarme frente a él o simplemente quedarme acá, contemple como se acercaba lentamente a la mesa donde se encontraba Zach, casi como si aun me esperara, y luego de un corto intercambio de palabras, además de entregarle mi celular, se marchó de Monet's, no sin antes estudiar la cafetería con una anhelante mirada. 

Una leve punzada se hizo notar en mi pecho, pero sabía, que, de alguna manera, esto era lo mejor. 

Lo correcto. 

De cualquier forma, la curiosidad siempre terminaba matando al gato. Y yo, no necesitaba más sangre corriendo en mis manos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero les este gustando! :D


	5. Un eclipse llamado Charlie

# Un eclipse llamado Charlie

** Charlie. **

Salí de la cafetería confuso, sin saber que sentir hacia Alex. Es decir, por los cortos mensajes que nos mandamos antes de acordar juntarnos, pensaba que vendría, pero al parecer solamente fui yo el entusiasmado. Es decir, siempre había sido cortante en el chat, pero... ¿Por qué no avisarme antes de llegar a Monet's?

—Mierda. — sabía que no tenía derecho alguno de sentirme apenado, pues, hace un par de días que hablamos, pero, aun así, era inevitable que la desilusión me invadiera lentamente.

Siempre he ido de buenos amigos en Hillcrest, pero la mayoría de ellos son superficiales, preocupados más de encontrar una perfecta red de contactos por sus importantísimos padres, antes que dedicarse a formar una plena amistad, salvo quizás Winston.

Me detuve en medio de un parque, mirando a los pequeños niños jugar en el tobogán, correteando de un lado para el otro, felices.

¿Qué me pasaba?

Despeiné mi cabeza, decidido a eliminar aquellos sentimientos, yo no era así. Yo era alguien feliz, alegre tal y como le había prometido a mi madre, y como tal iba a cumplir su deseo. Con las energía devueltas, saque mi celular del bolsillo, decidido a enviarle un mensaje a Alex.

Si él, era tan expresivo como se mostraba en los mensajes, estaba dispuesto a desgastar todas mis energías para endulzar su vida.

⤛✉⤜

**+1 313-416-6731 (Charlie)**

aaaaalex

Eres un tramposo

:(

✓✓ Enviado y recibido a las 15:43 a.m.

⤛✉⤜

Y en otro lado, dentro de la cafetería, un castaño miraba asombrado la pantalla de su móvil, sin saber que poco a poco, su vida, terminaría siendo eclipsada por un energético rayo de felicidad.

* * *

# Hablemos.

** Alex. **

**Alex**

_Hey._

✓✓ Visto a las 20:32 p.m.

_Charlie._

✓✓ Visto a las 21:01 p.m.

_Siento lo de hoy._

✓✓ Visto a las 21:38 p.m.

_?_

✓✓ Visto a las 21: 41 p.m.

_Okay, Charlie, esto es molesto._

✓✓ Visto a las 22:04 p.m.

_¿Charlie?_

✓✓ Visto a las 22:44 p.m.

_Respóndeme por favor, hablemos..._

✓✓Visto a las 23:05 p.m.

_:(_

✓✓ Visto a las 23:46 p.m.

⤛✉⤜

Aunque sabía que me merecía que Charlie me ignorará era molesto. Y aquello me confundía. Es que casi no lo conocía. ¡Para nada! No era lógico que me preocupara así por él. Pero... había algo en su molesta presencia, en sus aburridos chistes y extraños mensajes que me cautivaba. Y por ello, quizás, no lo había mandado a la mierda, como a todo el mundo después del disparo. A todos, menos a Zach. Pero él era un caso completamente diferente luego de lo pasado con Hannah. 

Por eso mismo quizás le escribí a Charlie, por que él, no estaba contaminado con mi antiguo yo. Porque él dictaba muy lejos de los recuerdos que todos mis amigos, desde Zach hasta Tyler teníamos en común. Por que tal vez, su pureza era la razón que lo volvía interesante. 

⤛✉⤜

**Alex**

_No me responde._

_¿Te dijo algo en Monet's?_

✓✓ 00:02 a.m.

**Zach**

Preguntó por ti, al parecer sabía quién era yo.

Vaya rarito que te conseguiste Alex

✓✓ 00:03 a.m.

**Alex**

_No es rarito._

✓✓ 00:03 a.m.

**Zach**

¡Woah!

¡Paren el mundo!

Standall, Lo estas defendiendo?

✓✓ Visto a las 00:04 a.m.

Amigo... Inténtalo mañana

✓✓ Visto a las 00:04 a.m.

* * *

# Winston

**Charlie.**

Hey!

No pude contestar ayer, me quedé en la casa de Winston

Requisó mi teléfono :(

Estás bien?

✓✓ 10:11 a.m.

**Alex**

_Si, ya leíste lo que quería decirte._

✓✓ 10:15 a.m.

**Charlie**

No te preocupes Alex :D

Es mi culpa, la curiosidad me ganó

✓✓ 10:17 a.m.

**Alex**

_Charlie, hablando de eso_

_¿de verdad robaste mi número?_

✓✓ 10:17 a.m.

**Charlie**

Me perd0nas¿

✓✓Visto a las 10:18 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!


	6. ¿Qué es normal?

# ¿Qué es normal?

**Charlie**

Buenos días alex!

Cómo estas? 

✓✓ 07:09 a.m.

**Alex**

_Vivo, supongo._

✓✓ 07:11 a.m.

**Charlie**

Yo también estoy muy bien :D 

✓✓ 07:11 a.m.

**Alex**

_Okay, se que es raro decir esto, después de que ya me lo dijiste, pero ¿estas seguro que estas bien?_

✓✓07:12 a.m.

**Charlie**

Si! Por qué? 

✓✓07:12 a.m.

**Alex**

_Es que esta es la primera conversación normal que tenemos._

_Es extraño._

✓✓ 07:12 a.m.

**Charlie**

Ow. 

Admitiste que extrañas mis bromas!

✓✓ Visto a las 07:14 a.m. 

Eso me hizo feliz! c: 

✓✓ Visto a las 07:20 a.m. 

Ten un buen día Alex! 

✓✓ Visto a las 7:32 a.m. 

* * *

# Patos

**Charlie**

Hey Alex

✓✓12:12 p.m.

**Alex**

_Hey_

✓✓ 12:14 p.m.

**Charlie**

Sabes por qué los patos no tienen amigos?

✓✓12:14 p.m.

**Alex**

_..._

✓✓12:13 p.m.

**Charlie**

Sabes? :D

✓✓ 12:13 p.m.

**Alex**

_¿Por qué?_

✓✓ 12:14 p.m.

**Charlie**

Porque son muy antipáticos :D

✓✓ Visto a las 12:15 p.m.

* * *

# Abrazos a un alma herida

**Alex**

_Hola_

✓✓ 19:11 p.m.

**Charlie**

Siempre que comienzas a hablar tu, sé que será un buen día :D

✓✓ 19:12: p.m.

**Alex**

_Charlie, ya esta terminando el día._

✓✓ 19:12 p.m.

**Charlie**

Entonces, será una buena semana :D

✓✓ 19:12 p.m.

**Alex**

_Simplemente, no puedo contigo._

✓✓ 19:13 p.m.

**Charlie**

Entonces, Alex, a qué debo el honor de tu atención?

✓✓ 19: 14 p.m.

**Alex**

_Bueno, dejando de lado a veces lo creepy que eres, quiero saber algo._

_¿Por qué tanto afán en hablarme?_

✓✓ 19:16 p.m.

**Charlie**

Curiosidad

✓✓ 19:16 p.m.

**Alex**

_Pero, ¿Por qué?_

_No puede ser sólo eso._

✓✓ 19:17 p.m.

**Charlie**

Siento que tengo que darte mi atención, Alex.

✓✓ 19:17 p.m.

**Alex**

_Creepy, como dije._

_Aun no entiendo ni mierdas._

_Sólo encontraste mi maldito teléfono en el muelle._

✓✓ 19:19 p.m.

**Charlie**

Alex, eres especial, llamas mi atención, es... inevitable.

✓✓ 19:19 p.m.

**Alex**

_No tiene ningún maldito sentido._

_Tengo un carácter de mierda, joder._

✓✓ 19:19 p.m.

**Charlie**

Tu eres el sentido, Alex

✓✓ Visto a las 20:00 p.m.

⤛✉⤜

Y a pesar de las contradicciones dentro de la mente de Alex, se permitió por un momento sentir la calidez que le transmitía Charlie con sus palabras. Sintiéndose apreciado, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, visto como un igual, no con pena o lastima como sucedió después del disparo y lo de Hannah. 

Sólo por un momento, disfruto de la plenitud de la liberación de emociones que Charlie le provocaba, alternándose entre ternura y esperanza, rodeándolo como una suave y reconfortante caricia en su alma herida. 


End file.
